newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Aguilar the Show (TV Series)
Freddy Aguilar the Show Is An American Sitcom Created by Freddy Aguilar That Ran On Network From January 11, 1990 to June 28, 2006 Genre Sticom Comedy Action Adventure Slapstick Science Fantasy Edcational Surrealism Slice Of Life Drama Satire Coming Of Age January 11, 1990 – June 28, 2006 Nelvana Warner Bros. Television Distribution The Program Exchange (1993–2006) American Public Television (2000–2006) Country United States Mexico Colombia Canada Original Language English Spanish Original Network Syndication Fox Kids (1990–1999) Kids’ WB (2000–2006) History Preprouduction On October 17, 1987, Was Announced Officially That The Pilot Episode Will Be The Premiered Show. Characters Freddy Aguilar Mom Dad Kayla Aguilar Maria Aguilar Gauadalupe Aguilar Nova The Dog Shadow The Dog Princess The Dog Bryan Prince Yolanda Pachi Caszares Emmanuel Oscar Jammie Victor Boni Tia Concha Evelyn Cheryl Lorenzo Alex Nick Denise Vasquez Daysi Jimena Rocano Arianna Jamil Genesis Minaya Shed Jonatnan Smith Syed Faraz Rasool Aidyi Estandian Nicole Arun Ramgobin Luis Inga Ronald Kylelars Wigfall Jannal Mckyla Harding Guadalupe Vargas Brian Moreno Nangi Escobar Liandro Guzman Diana Gabriel Heidi Ruby Pete Mckenize Kimberly Rodriguez Kayla Pridgen Frarchesca Carlos Rodriguez Noorulah Jan Jesus Salas Roberto Monteagudo Ronaldo Talavera Armando Murillo Nytanand Ramogbin Ail Sayoun Karran Ramnarine Zeke Navin Motieram Ethan Perez Andrew Angeles Angie Ruiz Charlie Nicholas Desouza Ezekiel Robinson Bryan Gafoor Brian Ramirez Zachary Taala Isaiah Reyes Kyle Wigfall Manny Quinones Daniel Cardenas Lillian Michael Ammonds Brandson Isabella Linares Islam Ali Ginger Nehemian Joshua Yelizarov Yonorys Jimenez Jamie Peralta Sharjel Mirza Jaalyn Johnson Joeseph Lopez Rodrigo Vicuna Philip Kozlov Zisan Martha Kelly Wilsom Ismeal Mumin Bakth Valentine Xavier Leslie Darien Sherly Paulina Danna Elisa Sofia Alexis Tandit Justin Gibbs Wjahat Mughal Mirian Lopez Malik Wilder Vanessa Evans Isaiah Munoz Richard Adeku Matthew Ahrens Micholas Bruce Alex Fong Ashraf Gado Dammien Gomez Andy Jiang Anthony Mini Luis Monge Jesus Rosales Aaron Sacco Richard Torres Yomar Urena Monica Chaffardet Jake Jimenez Christopher Ortiz Muhammad Yousafazi Kathleen Kerr Ezekiel Robison Nytanand Ramogbin Sonya Dougal Jeremy Acosta Tatyanna Alodvar Lisabella Argote Melamy Barros Brain Bongat Melissa Chauca Angie Delgado Jan Enriquez Roslyn Flores Anmol Kaur Nicholas LaBelle Danny Lin Jeannie Lin Christopher Marquardo Rosamaria Mongie Andrew Morochio Ali Nasser Darian Ovalies Amaury Puello Horacio Rosas Jonathan Solano Angela Tan Noah Torres Vicki Wang Kenny Wu Trinity Young Katherine Yusupova Ms. Kleiner Ms. Katie Ms. Ashley Ms. Christine Ms. Maria Ms. Josie Ms. Rosann Ms. Loretta Ms. Loretta Brady Mrs. Rose Mr. Frankie Ms. Amy Ms. Dina Mr. Amare Mrs. DeAngelis Mrs. Hautau Ms. Debbie Ms. Silva Ms. Hargett Mr. Alex Ms. Timothy Veltre Ms. Roxanne Ms. Carollina Ms. Pam Mr. Tim Mr. Jay Mr. Craig Mr. Rob Mr. Jim Mr. Walsh Mr. Freddy Mr. Krymko Ms. Julia Ms. Grossman Ms. Tandit Ms. Ford Ms. Kella Ms. Catherine Ms. Jack Ms. Vava Ms. Ayloa Mr. Victor Mr. Shaw Ms. Lisa Mr. Peter Joshua Ms. Irene Ms. Q Ms. Rosann Mr. Jacobson Mr. Mike Ms. Willams Mr. Gene Mr. Hua Ms. Veghely Ms. Ursula Brown Ms. Shirley Ms. Marilu Stathatos Ms. Sardelis Ms. Pam Ms. Iris Mr. Brice Mr. Vinny Mr, Eugene Mr. Silverman Mr. Gooding Ms. Eden Mr. Terrill Ms. Naomi Dr. Aiwami Ms. Kayla Mr. Farooqui Ms. Nina Mrs. Masica Ms. Cablleros Ms. Woesthoff Mr. Canale Ms. Jennifer Ms. Bush Ms. Cira Mr. Miguel Ms. Gruss Ms. Hilary Ms. Lester Mamin Baktn Stoyanka Zaharieff Miss Bilewich Sonya Dougal Maria Keogn Nia Chamers Cheryl Pitchford Kenneth Cole Eugenia Fickens Fotini Tsividakis Linda Gatto Tim Seto Janine Columba Amalia Emiliano Shantal Enrique Tia Sqccorro David Monica Shantal Mr. Armando Dr. Monles Mr. Casie Ms. Clarke Ms. Whitney Ms. White Mr. Jeremy Ms. Marlde Mr. Gus Ms. Sue Dr. Maribel Montes Dr. Melvin Velazquez Dr. Luis Delgado Dr. Jhezanuel Goncalves Nurse Santa Claus Glandman Chloe Nurb Moby Tim Cassie Rita Bob Gary Annie Crusher Bruiser Little Jimmy Clang Bot Cycloid Family Dan Kuso (2000–2006) Runo Misaki (2000–2006) Marucho Marukura (2000–2006) Julie Makimoto (2000–2006) Shun Kazami (2000–2006) Alice Gehabich (2000–2006) Joeseph "Joe" Brown (2000–2006) Klaus Von Herzon (2000–2006) Chan Lee (2000–2006) Julio Santana (2000–2006) Komba O'Charlie (2000–2006) Billy Gilbert (2000–2006) Nene (2000–2006) Akira (2000–2006) Shuji (2000–2006) Rikimaru (2000–2006) Ryo (2000–2006) Tatauya (2000–2006) Kenta and Kenji (2000–2006) JJ Dolls (2000–2006) Miu and Makoto (2000–2006) Takashi and Kosuke (2000–2006) Christopher (2000–2006) Travis (2000–2006) Broadcast History USA NBC (1990–1992) CBS (1990–1997) Fox Kids (1990–1999) Nickelodeon (1991–2007; 2009; 2012; 2017–2018) USA Network (1992–2001) Fox Family Channel (1996–1999) ABC Family (2001-2010) Nick Jr (1999–2009) Nicktoons (2002–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2016; 2018–Present) Cartoon Network (2003–2009; 2011–2012; 2015–2017) Disney Channel (1997–2010; 2015; 2017) Toon Disney (2003–2009) Disney XD (2009–2012; 2015–2017) TeenNick (2002–2009; 2011) PBS Kids (2000–2004) PBS Kids GO! (2004–2009) Sprout (2005–2009) Cookie Jar TV (2007–2009) Ion Television (1998–2008) The Splat (2011–2012; 2016–2017) Nick On CBS (2002–2004) Boomerang (2005–2012; 2015–2017) Toonzai (2010–2012) This TV (2010–2011) Discovery Kids (2003–2009) Kids' WB (2000–2007) 4Kids TV (2003–2007) Black Family Channel (2003–2007) The CW4Kids (2009–2010) Planeta U (2008–2011) The Hub (2010–2011) Vortexx (2012) Antenna TV (2015–Present) Freeform (2015-2016) Kidsclick (2018–Present) Discovery Family (2018–Present) Canada Discovery Kids (2004–2009) Nickelodeon (2009–2017) Disney XD (2015–2017) Disney Channel (2015–2017) Global Television Network (1990–2007) CBC Kids (1994–2007) YTV (1992–2009) Family Jr. (2011–2013) Teletoon (2001–2011) Teletoon Retro (2009–2013) Knowledge Network (2002–2013) TVOKids (1999–2009) ABC Spark (2013–Present) Télétoon (2001–2012) Telebimbi (2014–Present) UK Nickeloden (1994–2010) CITV (1994–2008; 2011–2013) Nicktoons (2002–2011; 2013–2017) Kix (2008–2011) Pop (2003–2008) Tiny Pop (2006–2011) Boomerang (2004–Present) Disney Channel (2000–2013) CBBC (1991–2009) Cartoon Network (2001–2012) Cartoon Network Too (2008–2013) Russia Jetix (2005–2008) KidsCo (2008–2012) Turkey Fox Kids (1998–2004) Show TV (2001–2006) KidsCo (2008–2010) Cine5 (2009–2014) Jetix Play (2007–2010) Yumurcak TV (2009–2016) Brazil SBT (1992–1999) Disney Channel (2003–2013) Australia Disney Channel (1996–2008) Nickeldoeon (1995–2016) Network Ten (1991–2012) Nine Network (1995–2013) Seven Network (1990–2014) Eleven (2011–2017) ABC Television (1991–2010) Cartoon Network (2001–2014) Europe Boomerang (2001–2013) Poland JimJam (2007–2010) Southeast Asia Boomerang (2007–2009) Arabic Spacetoon (2002–2010) Indonesia Spacetoon Plus (2014–Present) Latin America Nickelodoen (1996–2009) Disney XD (2009–2012) HBO (2001–2011) Cartoon Network (2002–2016) Disney Channel (2003–2015) Croatia RTL Kockica (2014–2017) Netherlands Nicktoons (2007–2013) Germany Nicktoons (2010–2015) Disney Channel (2002–2011) Africa Nicktoons (2014–Present) Cartoon Network (2007–2016) Philippines TV5 (1990–2009; 2012–2017) Cartoon Network (2000–2011) Japan Cartoon Network (2001–2013) Disney Channel (1999–2012) Nickelodeon (1998–2009) France Disney Channel (1999–2007) Boomerang (2003–2014) Spain Disney Channel (2003–2014) India Sony Entertainment Television (1997–2006) Jetix (2004–2009) Disney XD (2009–2013) Chithiram TV (2010–2013) DD National (1998–2005) Nickelodeon (1999–2010) Cartoon Network (2003–2012) Italy Junior TV (2005–2016) Malaysia TV9 (2007–2015) TV3 (1994–2014) South Korea Disney Channel (2012–2013; 2016–2017) Episodes Pilot Episode (October 28, 1989) Season 1 (1990–1991) Freddy’s First Day (January 11, 1990) Season 2 (1991–1992) Season 3 (1992–1993) Season 4 (1993–1994) Season 5 (1994–1995) Season 6 (1995–1996) Season 7 (1996–1997) Season 8 (1997–1998) Season 9 (1998–1999) The P.S. 229 Graduation (June 21, 1999) Season 10 (1999–2000) Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (December 31, 1999) Let’s The 2000 Rose Parade Begins (January 1, 2000) Freddy’s Valentine (February 14, 2000) The Church School Graduation Forever (June 4, 2000) Bryan Prince Is Here For First Day (June 11, 2000) Season 11 (2000–2001) Freddy’s Halloween (October 31, 2000) Season 12 (2002–2003) The First Of Long Island City High School (September 9, 2002) Freddy’s Christmas (December 25, 2002) The Valentine’s School Dance (February 14, 2003) Bryan‘s Big Birthday Party Spectacular (June 11, 2003) Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (August 29, 2003) Season 13 (2003–2004) Camera take To Queens Center Mall (October 20, 2003) Christmas Day at the Mall (December 9, 2003) It’s a Freddy’s Family Christmas (Decmeber 25, 2003) Takashi and Kosuke in Action (January 17, 2004) The Poetry Fest Show (April 23, 2004) The Graduation Sing Along (June 22, 2004) The Times Square Express (July 26, 2004) Maria’s Graduation (July 29, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (August 9, 2004) The Legend of the Solar Eclipse (August 21, 2004) Season 14 (2004–2005) Time Out (September 21, 2004) The Face Raiders (September 22, 2004) Maria's Birthday Surprise (September 23, 2004) The Fall Of Citi Field (September 26, 2004) Freddy's Comic Book (September 29, 2004) The Pokémon Deluxe Book (October 6, 2004) Pokémon Face Riders (October 7, 2004) A Class To Remember (October 11, 2004) The Meetings Family (October 13, 2004) Kayla Goes Fashion (October 14, 2004) The Applebee’s Dinner (October 17, 2004) Comic Book Adventure (October 22, 2004) Freddy’s Bakugan Battle Brawler Game (October 23, 2004) Ms. Amy‘s Last Day (October 27, 2004) (Final Appearance of Ms. Amy) Freddy First Type Test (October 28, 2004) Trick and Treat! (October 31, 2004) The Funny Colossal Comic Book (November 1, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Team (November 2, 2004) The Master Marucho Marukura (November 4, 2004) Laundry In the Morning (November 10, 2004) Five Little Kids Have a Great Big Fight (November 12, 2004) The Legend of Queens Center Mall Discovery (November 14, 2004) The Parent Workshop (November 15, 2004) This is Me (November 16, 2004) The Library Helper Book Stuff (November 17, 2004) The Great Black And Write Cartoon Show (November 18, 2004) Diner For Rich (November 19, 2004) My Freddy Rules (November 20, 2004) The Book of Spies (November 21, 2004) The Thanksgiving Feast (November 22, 2004) The Ultimate Thanksgiving Day Parade (November 23, 2004) A Trip To San Lorenzo (November 24, 2004) It’s an Frozen Yogurt Adventure (November 25, 2004) Freddy’s HALO Awards Topic (November 26, 2004) The Super Smash Brawl Rush (November 28, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers Video Clips (November 29, 2004) Mom’s Big Problem (November 30, 2004) The Library Express (December 1, 2004) Crying Out Help you Please (December 2, 2004) Freddy’s Big Birthday Surprise (December 3, 2004) Target in Winter Wonderland (December 5, 2004) Yolanda’s Back Home (December 7, 2004) The Colossal Comic Book Adventure (December 8, 2004) Tia Concha’s House Birthday Party (December 9, 2004) Frozen in Snow Land (December 10, 2004) The Greatest Story Kids That Ever Told (December 11, 2004) Freddy’s Hanukkah (December 12, 2004) Babies In Toyland (December 13, 2004) Night Of The Laundry (December 14, 2004) The Bakugan Annual Hollywood Christmas Parade (December 15, 2004) The Laughing Show (December 16, 2004) Kayla’s The Drama Twilight Saga (December 17, 2004) The Fire Emblem Of Freddy (December 18, 2004) Kayla The Birthday Girl (December 19, 2004) Dentist On the Go (December 20, 2004) Takashi & Kosuke Christmas Express (December 21, 2004) The Class Room Christmas Party (December 22, 2004) Freddy Aguilar’s Christmas Vacation (December 24, 2004) The Best of 2004 Show (December 30, 2004) The Happy New Year’s Eve To Remember (December 31, 2004) The Bakugan Battle Brawlers New Year’s Day Parade (January 1, 2005) Freddy’s Own New Shoes (January 2, 2005) Freddy Aguilar and the missing Detective (January 3, 2005) The Snowstorm Danger Zone (January 4, 2005) SnowBall Fight Game (January 5, 2005) The Ranger Of The West (January 6, 2005) All Star Revue (January 7, 2005) Pays The Number Please (January 8, 2005) Freddy And The Queens Center Mall Hunt (January 9, 2005) Is There A Dark In The House (January 10, 2005) Croissant De Laundry Paris (January 11, 2005) Kayla’s Music Band Concert (January 12, 2005) Knight of the Kid Icarus (January 13, 2005) The Gerenation Gap (January 14, 2005) It’s Martin Luther King’s Jr Day (January 15, 2005) Back To The Future (January 16, 2005) Run Fast Sick Doctor Shot (January 17, 2005) The Laundry Winter Express (January 18, 2005) Take A Sick Nap (January 19, 2005) The Jumbo Shell Fest (January 20, 2005) The Golden Rush Diner Explorer (January 21, 2005) Beach Blanket Baby (January 22, 2005) Queens Center Mall On Tour (January 23, 2005) Dentist Hard An Adventure (January 24, 2005) Laundry Spaced Out (January 25, 2005) The Land Of Labyrinth (January 26, 2005) Freddy’s Write On Poem (January 27, 2005) The New Adventures Of Freddy Polo (January 28, 2005) He’s A Wonderful Boy (January 29, 2005) Elm Street City (January 30, 2005) The Four Apple Bees Total Choice (January 31, 2005) Follow That Eyes (February 1, 2005) Out of This World History (February 2, 2005) The Three Adult Dumes (February 3, 2005) Peter Freddy Pan (February 4, 2005) The Brave Little Boy (February 5, 2005) The Legend of Zelda Aidyi (February 6, 2005) Frozen Yogurt In The Rain (February 7, 2005) Touchdown Freddy (February 8, 2005) The Short Shot (February 9, 2005) Bryan’s New Big Toy Car (February 10, 2005) The Slumber Lasagna Party (February 11, 2005) Little Dude, Big Dude (February 12, 2005) Making Freddy (February 13, 2005) Freddy’s Valentine Date (February 14, 2005) The Brady Family Bunch (February 15, 2005) Happy Chinese New Year (February 16, 2005) Growing Upsy Baby (February 17, 2005) The Big Bakugan Wish (February 18, 2005) Freddy’s Ear Listening Hurt (February 19, 2005) Freddy’s Ear Doctor Test (February 20, 2005) The Same Game (February 21, 2005) Freddy’s Very Big Hit (February 22, 2005) The Bad Em (February 23, 2005) Not Necessarily the News (February 24, 2005) All Star Olympic Winter Games (February 25, 2005) Rare New Magic Act Trick (February 26, 2005) Palace for Queens Center Mall Land (February 27, 2005) Beware The Boy Genius (February 28, 2005) The Emperor’s New Laundry Clothes (March 1, 2005) Mr. Kleiner‘s Talent Show (March 2, 2005) The Big Race (March 3, 2005) So Much Kissing (March 4, 2005) The Blackout (March 5, 2005) Is That Freddy? (March 6, 2005) Kayla Aguilar On Ice (March 7, 2005) Three’s a Crowd (March 8, 2005) The Making Of Freddy (March 9, 2005) My Fair Brother (March 10, 2005) The Good, The Bad, And The Boy (March 11, 2005) When Martha Met Freddy (March 12, 2005) Looking For Maria (March 13, 2005) Laundry For Ride (March 14, 2005) Show And Tell (March 15, 2005) Freddy’s Double Trouble (March 16, 2005) Ninja Boys (March 17, 2005) Lillian Did... What? (March 18, 2005) Star Wars (March 19, 2005) Don’t Ask Freddy (March 20, 2005) The Curue Of the Swept (March 21, 2005) Library For A Mystery (March 22, 2005) Lights Camera Master (March 23, 2005) Do You Speak Him (March 24, 2005) The Great Ring Master Maria (March 25, 2005) Freddy‘s Mall Dream (March 26, 2005) Cheryl’s Birthday Wish Party (March 27, 2005) On The Laundry Price List (March 28, 2009) Mr. Gene and the Case Of The Stolen Story (March 29, 2005) Borning Blues (March 30, 2005) Are You My Greatest Bakugan (March 31, 2005) April Fools Day I Can Laugh (April 1, 2005) Life As A Mall (April 2, 2005) Joshua’s Fright Battle (April 3, 2005) Laundry Smell Fast & Easy (April 4, 2005) Based On The True Library Story (April 5, 2005) Following That Crossing Streets (April 6, 2005) The Honeymoon (April 7, 2005) Kayla’s Secret (April 8, 2005) Burger King On The Rush Fast (April 9, 2005) So The Drama Queen (April 10, 2005) Laundry Spa Day (April 11, 2005) All About Freddy‘s Book (April 12, 2005) SpellBound (April 13, 2005) There’s No Camp Like Home (April 14, 2005) Future Shock (April 15, 2005) The Wonderful World Of Queens Center Mall (April 16, 2005) Stage Fight (April 17, 2005) Action Pack Zone (April 18, 2005) Tales Of The Classic Bakugan Journey (April 19, 2005) The One That Got Away (April 20, 2005) The Spring Of Flower (April 21, 2005) Nicked By The Name (April 22, 2005) Bowling Contest (April 23, 2005) The Place The Thing (April 24, 2005) Change For The Laundry Charge (April 25, 2005) Teen Team (April 26, 2005) Japanese In The Topics (April 27, 2005) Name That Tune (April 28, 2005) Kayla’s Own Bird House (April 29, 2005) Freddy’s Action Pack Mall Explorer (April 30, 2005) Freddy’s Last Stand (May 1, 2005) Laundry Launch Pack (May 2, 2005) The Queens Library Century (May 3, 2005) I Get Prank About That Guy (May 4, 2005) Heartland Music Land (May 5, 2005) Pets Projects (May 6, 2005) Mall At The Test Mark (May 7, 2005) Word Of The Day (May 8, 2005) Kayla’s Knows Best (May 9, 2005) Library of the King (May 10, 2005) Bummer Of Love Date (May 11, 2005) My Baby Brother Friend (May 12, 2005) Mother’s Day Surprise (May 13, 2005) Marucho Freddy Aidyi Kanami All Together (May 14, 2005) Country Action Musical (May 15, 2005) Laundry Speed Of Live (May 16, 2005) Library Field Fest (May 17, 2005) Freddy’s Goes Wackiest (May 18, 2005) Greece Lightning Race (May 19, 2005) Mother Nature (May 20, 2005) At The Studio Center (May 21, 2005) Brust To Tickle Losse (May 22, 2005) Laundry To Forces (May 23, 2005) The Book Of Water (May 24, 2005) Block To Block (May 25, 2005) The Knowledge Box (May 26, 2005) Life Is A Girl (May 27, 2005) The Princess And The Boy (May 28, 2005) The Ride Stuff Mall (May 29, 2005) Jungle To Jungle Laundry (May 30, 2005) Library Are Good For Adventure (May 31, 2005) Season 15 (2005–2006) Goodbye, Freddy Aguilar (June 28, 2006) Specials Madison Square Garden Basketball Game Spectacular (April 28, 2002) Battle From The Legend Of Naga (March 21, 2009) (A Bakugan Battle Brawlers & Freddy Aguilar The Show Crossover) Flim Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (June 28, 2002) Music Video ABBA: Happy New Year (December 31, 1999) The Best Of Freddy Aguilar the Show - RBD Para Olviarte de Mí (February 17, 2009) RBD: Adios (March 27, 2009) Home Media Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy Saves The Millennium Celebration (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2000; December 21, 2004; December 22, 2009 (Special Edition); December 22, 2015 (Blu-Ray); November 21, 2017) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Halloween (VHS & DVD, August 27, 2002; October 20, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Thanksgiving (VHS & DVD, November 23, 2004; November 24, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy's Christmas (VHS & DVD, November 5, 2002; October 26, 2004; December 4, 2009; October 31, 2017) The Valentine’s School Dance (VHS & DVD April 1, 2003; February 3, 2009; February 7, 2012) Madison Square Garden Basketball Game Spectacular (VHS & DVD; June 3, 2003; May 20, 2008) The Baseball Mets Game At Citi Field (VHS & DVD, October 28, 2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Poetry Fest Show (VHS & DVD, January 11, 2005, April 7, 2009) The Times Square Express (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) The Graduation Sing Along (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) The Long Island Road Trip (VHS & DVD, August 31, 2004) DVD Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete First Season (October 25, 2005) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Second, Third, and Fourth Seasons (July 25, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, and Eighth Seasons (December 5, 2006) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Ninth, and Tenth Seasons (June 19, 2007) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Eleven, and Twelve Seasons (June 17, 2008) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Thirteen, and Fourteenth Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Fitteenth Season (February 17, 2009) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Complete Series (July 9, 2013, Plus A Music Videos From Warner Home Video; October 6, 2015, Plus a Music Videos From Mill Creek Entertainment; May 2, 2017, Collector's Edition Plus A Music Videos) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 1-6 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 7-11 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Seasons 12-14 (August 2, 2016) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Holiday Collection (November 8, 2016)